<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything You Want by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331693">Anything You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sorted (Website) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Derogatory Language, Insecurity, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, cock cages discussed but not appearing, excessive use of the word 'pet' but no actual pet play, spitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finally works up the nerve to ask James for something new in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Currie/Ben Ebbrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want to acknowledge that without the amazing fics which already exist in this fandom, and many wonderful people from Discord (whose musings very much inspired me), I would never have written this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and James have been together for a while when Ben finally suggests it.</p><p>It’s something that he has thought about before, something that he has thought about with past lovers but he has never been able to bring himself to suggest. What if they think he’s pathetic, weak, for wanting it? What if they like it too much, what if they want it all the time? He’d be so vulnerable. It's part of the appeal, but also why he has had to wait until he was with someone he could trust.</p><p>The thought sends a thrill through him, the thought just being there for James’ pleasure. His own pleasure not just ignored but denied. Being entirely under James’ control.</p><p>Ben has always found it easier to follow his partner’s lead in the bedroom. What he wants more than anything is to be good for them, to please them, to do anything they want. If James is in control, then Ben knows James will be pleased, that Ben won’t make the wrong choice and disappoint him. It turns out that works perfectly for James. He enjoys being able to control things, arrange them just to his liking, to have Ben subservient to his will and awaiting his orders.</p><p>Even more importantly, it doesn’t bleed into other areas of their life. Ben can submit to James in the bedroom and still argue with him the next day about which farmer’s market is best to go to for stone fruit, or what they should watch on TV. At work, James treats him with the same mix of camaraderie and occasional sarcasm he always has.</p><p>With James’ patient encouragement, Ben has grown more confident in expressing his opinion regarding their sex life in some ways. James knows that Ben loves having James’ hand around his throat, and that he becomes self-conscious when James orders him to masturbate so James can watch. Ben has been able to tell James what kinds of restraints he likes (leather is best but he also likes cloth or rope or just being held in place by James’ big hands); where James can bite him hard to enough bruise (anywhere it won’t show when he's wearing his chef's jacket), and how he feels about blindfolds (they are good but intense).</p><p>He can choose between options when James asks him to, even during a scene when making a decision is so hard. If James offers him a choice Ben trusts that James will be pleased with him no matter which option he chooses. James has made it clear that if there is anything Ben wants, anything that they haven’t tried together, he’d love for Ben to ask for it. Ben has never quite dared. James does such a good job looking after him, it feels selfish to ask for more, what if he asks for something that James doesn’t want to give?</p><p>But James has never been anything but enthusiastically encouraging regarding Ben voicing his desires. This first time Ben shyly admitted he enjoyed the bite marks on his chest, after James expressed concern that he had gotten carried away, James had rewarded him by giving him a whole new set of marks on his hips and stomach and arse.</p><p>This is something he thinks James will like as well. James often requires Ben to ask him for permission to come during a scene, frequently delaying that permission until Ben is squirming and trying to be good, trying not to beg. Several weeks ago James forbid Ben from masturbating all week, calling him each evening so Ben could listen to James get himself off. He talked about all the things he’d do to Ben that Saturday, made Ben talk to him about how he thought those things would feel, how desperate Ben was for it. It was torment – not only being not allowed touch himself, but also not being able to please James physically. By the time Saturday came, Ben was so eager he was nearly trembling when James arrived at his door.</p><p>It was worth it. Everything felt like so much <em>more</em>. Especially when James insisted that Ben would have to earn an orgasm like a good boy, and proceeded to work his way through all the things he had described for Ben earlier in the week. When Ben was finally allowed to come, he had the most intense orgasm of his life. By the end of the evening Ben was a mess, so exhausted and giddy he couldn’t stand unaided. They’ve already agreed to do it again in the future sometime, though not too often. It was a sacrifice for James too, to limit himself to his own hand and the sound of Ben’s voice for a week.</p><p>Yes, Ben thinks, he can ask this of James. James loves it when Ben gives his opinion, he always rewards Ben by praising him using the dirty talk Ben loves, that makes him squirm with embarrassment and arousal. Ben had been startled at first to find out how talkative James can be, he would have thought James would be as quiet in bed as he is elsewhere. But then, Ben's hardly the same in bed as one might expect either - all his confident wordplay deserts him and it's such an effort to find the words - so much easier just to obey, to speak only when asked a question. James seems to have all the right words, though. He calls Ben his sweet little bitch or his slutty pet, or even his perfect fucktoy. It should make Ben feel cheap, used. It does make him feel used, but James speaks with such affection that instead of feeling worthless he feels <em>valued</em>, a precious possession. For once he feels for that it's okay for him to want to get on his knees, to want to be nothing more than a toy for someone else's pleasure.</p><p>If James’ regard doesn’t quite silence the voice in the back of his head saying that other people won’t respect him if they know about his desires, it at least softens it to a whisper.</p><p>Ben’s hands are shaking a little. If he doesn’t ask today, it will just mean another week of tension, of feeling the pressure of words unsaid and anxiety about whether he should ask.</p>
<hr/><p>James is on the sofa, staring at his phone when Ben walks into the room. He looks up and smiles as Ben approaches him, reaching out with one hand and shifting his posture to encourage Ben to sit next to him.</p><p>Ben climbs into his lap instead, and James' arms come up to surround him. He knows that James will recognise that this means Ben wants to submit, to be good for James.</p><p>James kisses Ben’s temple. “Did you want something, pet, or just to cuddle for a while?” he asks curiously. Usually Ben would respond by telling James he wants to be a good boy, to serve him, to please him, but leave the decision making of how to do that up to James. He could do that now. He hesitates, then takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Can I...?" his voice fails him. James begins gently petting Ben’s hair, just waiting patiently for Ben to be ready to talk. Ben closes his eyes, takes another shaky breath. Ben speaks fast, looking down, forcing the words out before he loses his nerve. “I want to wear a cock cage for you, sir. Not all the time, but sometimes when we’re playing. Maybe for an entire day”.</p><p>His face feels heated, he is probably bright red. James breathes in sharply and is silent for a moment, and just as Ben begins to shift away, nervous about this reaction, James moans and surges forward to take hold of Ben and push him down until he is supine on the sofa beneath him, while he captures Ben’s mouth in a demanding kiss. He pulls his mouth away briefly to murmur “such a slut”, before licking back into his mouth while his hands roam over Ben’s body, caressing and grabbing. Ben can only surrender, overwhelmed by James’ enthusiasm. His anxiety transmutes to arousal, and he moans, arching against James’ touch.</p><p>Finally, James pulls his mouth back, both of them panting, James’ eyes dark with desire. James’ words are as heated as his kisses, as he begins to roll his hips, grinding against Ben, letting Ben feel how excited he is. “Such a good boy, so good for me. We can do that pet, we can get you a nice little cage for your pretty cock. Keep you all snug so you can't get hard and can focus on me using you.” He emphasises 'using' with a hard thrust that makes Ben gasp. “Would you like that?” James demands.</p><p>“Yes, yes, please. James...” Ben pleads, breathless and wanting.</p><p>“Good, such a good boy for telling me what you want. Can you tell me what you like about it?” James’ voice is encouraging now, and he starts to play with Ben’s hair while he awaits a response. His other hand has worked its way under Ben's t-shirt, slowly pinching and pulling at Ben’s nipples.</p><p>Ben draws a somewhat shaky breath. “Um, I like it when I need your permission, when you are in control. This would be like when I need your permission to come, but even more because I’d be restrained as well, like you’re even in control of my arousal.” He must be bright red, he feels so foolish.</p><p>“James...” he pleads, but James doesn’t reply, just holds him captive with his gaze, expectant. Ben needs to give him more. He keeps going. “I like it when I am focusing on what you want, when you take what you want from me, like it doesn’t matter what I think and I don’t have to decide, just take what you give me. I think, I think this will help me feel like that. I like it when it feels like it’s almost too much, but you tell me I can take it.”</p><p>James’ mouth curves into a small smile. “You want me to treat you like a toy for me to play with, mine to use how I want” he says, in a gentle voice which contrasts with his words. There is no contempt in his voice or in his eyes. He scrapes his teeth along Ben’s throat and Ben shudders. “You want me to be a bit mean to you as well. Is that what you want, my little bitch?”</p><p>“Please” Ben moans. “Please, please, James. I want that, I want you to just take me, knowing I’m trapped and not even caring if it’s too much. I want you to decide when I can be unlocked.”</p><p>“Oh pet.” James pauses to kiss Ben again, plunging his tongue into Ben’s mouth, pulling on his hair. “I know you’ll be good for me, and I promise I’ll use you until you’re all tired out and aching and overwhelmed, but that you’ll get what you need as well. Does that sound good?” This time James’ kiss is simply a gentle press of his lips against Ben’s.</p><p>Ben nods, pulse hammering in his chest and mouth watering. He wants it so much.</p><p>“Good, we’ll do that soon. But we can’t do it today, and today you deserve a reward for being so good and telling me what you want. What would you like, Ben?”</p><p>Ben hesitates, he’s already said so much and it’s hard to think. The weight of James’ body on his and the intensity of his words have begun to work their magic, and he is already slipping into that space where he doesn’t need to decide anything, just let himself be guided by James, and it’s a struggle to think of ideas. James has asked him a question and he needs to be obedient, to answer. “Want to be good for you, sir, anything” he pleads after a moment, knowing this isn’t an adequate answer.</p><p>James remains patient. “I know you do,” he says encouragingly “and you're so good for me, I'm so proud of you for asking me for what you want. You deserve something that will make you feel nice.”</p><p>Ben bites his lip, he can’t think what to ask for right now, he’s already asked for so much, and he just wants to feel good and make James happy.</p><p>James’ expression is softly amused. “I know it’s hard for you to think when you so desperate for me. Do you want me to give you some options?” he offers.</p><p>Ben nods.“Yes, yes, please James” he responds gratefully.</p><p>“Alright, pet”. He presses his thumb to Ben’s lower lip and Ben opens his mouth just a little, bringing his tongue forward to brush against James’ thumb. “Always so ready and willing for me, that’s very good” James murmurs approvingly, gently petting Ben’s tongue with his thumb, encouraging him to open his mouth trifle more.</p><p>“I can fuck your face, my sweet boy”, James says, speaking softly, affectionately, “I know you love that, you can’t get enough of gagging on my cock. Or, I can spread you out, stick my tongue in your tight hole, lick you until you're sobbing. The last option is that I can put you over my lap, give you a spanking, just with my hand, enough to make those cute cheeks nice and red for me. What do you want most?" James moves his thumb out of Ben’s open mouth so he can answer.</p><p>Ben bites his lip. It all sounds good. He loves it most when he can have James in his mouth, though. "Please, please James, can I... will you fuck my throat, please sir?"</p><p>James draws Ben into another brief kiss, nipping at Ben's lower lip as he pulls away. "Since you asked me so nicely and have been so good." James gets up, reaching out a hand to pull Ben to his feet. He pauses, looking into Ben’s eyes. “Colour?” he asks.</p><p>“Green. Green, please."</p><p>“And what do you say if you need a break or want to stop?”</p><p>“Red to stop, yellow to pause. And if I can’t speak...” Ben reaches out and taps a pattern against James’ hand.</p><p>James nods, satisfied, and presses a tender kiss to Ben’s temple before releasing him.</p><p>“Strip and kneel for me” he tells Ben firmly, as he moves to take off his own jeans.</p><p>Ben hurries to obey, taking off his glasses as well, and when he is in place he gazes up at James from his knees, hands behind his back, mouth open and tongue out, making eye contact as he knows James likes. James is so amazing, so good to him, always gives him just what he needs.</p>
<hr/><p>James looks down at Ben, kneeling for him so obediently. Mouth so pink and open. He’s so tempting, but James wants to push him just a little more before he takes his mouth. He reaches out and pushes his thumb into Ben’s mouth against his tongue, digging his other fingers harshly into Ben’s jaw so he can drag Ben’s mouth to an angle that pleases him. Ben goes easily, letting James move him like he has no will of his own and staying in place when James moves his hand away.</p><p>He leans down and spits directly into Ben’s open mouth, avidly watching how Ben obediently takes what James has given him without protest, how he continues to gaze at James with such devotion.</p><p>“Thank you, sir” Ben’s voice is quiet, but grateful.</p><p>James chuckles “So polite, my sweet pet. Will you thank me so nicely for locking your cock up in a cage as well?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. I will, I promise” So earnest, as if James shouldn’t be the one thanking him. He places a hand around Ben’s neck – not pressing in, just resting there, enjoying the feel of Ben’s warm skin, how Ben needs to tilt his head so far back in order to gaze up at James.</p><p>“Good. And why I am rewarding you today, pet?”</p><p>“Because I asked for something, sir” Ben’s voice is almost inaudible now, hesitant.</p><p>“Are you too shy to say you asked me to lock your cock in a cage, or are you embarrassed? We’ll work on that pet, but for now... you’re being rewarded for asking for what you want like a good little whore. Say it for me.” James maintains eye contact, watching Ben’s expression carefully. Ben knows better than to look away without permission.</p><p>“I’m being rewarded for asking for what I want like a good little whore.” Ben’s voice trembles but he doesn’t hesitate. His pupils are huge, his cheeks are pink and he looks slightly embarrassed but not ashamed. Good.</p><p>“Asking <em>was</em> good, very, very good Ben. I like it when you ask me for things”</p><p>Ben shivers when James tells him he’s been very good, and his jaw slackens a little. His cheeks flush a deeper pink, and James wants to bite them, leave teeth marks to mark Ben as his, but instead he moves his hand to Ben’s cheek and pinches ever so gently before drawing back.</p><p>“<em>You</em> are good, my little fucktoy, and now I’m going to use you nice and hard.”</p><p>James maintains eye contact as he grabs the back of Ben’s head firmly and pushes his cock deep, trusting that Ben will open his mouth wide, will try to relax his throat without having to be told, knowing that he won’t be able to relax quite fast enough. He loves the way Ben always struggles on the first thrust when James is rough and impatient like this, despite practice and Ben’s best efforts. James knows he is a lot to take, and it makes him feel powerful when Ben gags, choking slightly.</p><p>Sometimes he will take his time. Go in hard but then back off and tease Ben with gentle thrusts, only let him suckle at the head, until Ben is trembling with how bad he wants it. Today he doesn’t have the patience for that. He’s too overwhelmed with surprise and lust, he cannot believe that Ben would offer him that, that he would ask for it. His sweet boy really is so good to him, so perfect for him. The way he will just give up control, let James use him as he wishes, focus on James' pleasure. It's such a contrast to how Ben is the rest of the time, so confident and independent, and yet the generosity is just the same. He never ceases to be amazed by it.</p><p>He sets a fast pace, knowing that Ben loves being treated roughly with a cock in his mouth, to feel overwhelmed and not in control. He pulls Ben’s head back and forth, smacking the side of Ben’s cheeks intermittently with his hand. Every so often he pushes Ben's head slowly all the way down along his length, holds him there, breathless, for just long enough, before pulling out, giving Ben a few moments to gasp and sputter before pulling his head forward again. He loves how Ben just yields, takes it, doesn’t try to take control, stays passive and pliant just as James wants him. James doesn’t speak, he wants to be able to hear every tiny whimper, every gasp.</p><p>He continues like this until Ben is moaning around him, his eyes teary and his gaze unfocused, and James knows he either needs to stop or he will come. He’s had Ben swallow his come many times in the past, and has come on Ben’s face nearly as often. He’s come on the floor before too, and made Ben lick it up (after making sure it was spotlessly clean in advance, James does have his limits after all). But none of those feel right today.</p><p>He withdraws, and after a moment of emptiness Ben whimpers, mouth still open, lips wet and swollen, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He’s so gorgeous like this.</p><p>"It's alright, my needy little bitch," James says, soothingly “You’ve taken me so well in that filthy mouth, and now I want to use your other hole as well”. Ben mumbles something, but his voice is soft and indistinct and James doesn’t catch what he says. He strokes a hand through Ben’s hair, then tightens his grip and yanks Ben’s head back sharply. “Repeat that for me, pet.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir” Ben repeats, slurring a little but audible.</p><p>James feels a rush of affection at the words and stoops down to pick Ben up, hands under his armpits, bringing him back to standing and drawing him into a kiss. Ben opens easily for James’ demanding tongue. After a moment, James softens the kiss, languid and sensous rather than harsh. He takes his time, enjoying the softness of Ben’s mouth, cupping his face in his hands, drawing back to gaze into his eyes, before swooping back in to explore again. After several minutes he reluctantly stops.</p><p>“My good, good boy. You’re very welcome.”</p><p>Ben leans into James’ arms, docile, not speaking. James strokes a hand over Ben’s cock. It’s flushed and dripping, even though it’s been ignored while James has used Ben’s mouth. Ben gasps at the contact. When James removes his hand after a single stroke Ben doesn’t protest or beg for more, just watches him with big eyes, trusting that James will give Ben what he wants him to have. He would not normally be this affected by James roughly using his mouth. Not without more intense play preceding it. James isn’t sure if its excitement about trying a cage, or relief that James reacted positively to his request that has let him fall so easily into subspace. </p><p>“You’re so eager for me, my pet. When you’re wearing a cage for me I’ll use your mouth again, but you won’t be able to get hard. Do you want that?”</p><p>Ben licks his shiny lips before speaking. “Yes, please, sir” he pleads.</p><p>James rewards him by moving a hand to his throat, pressing just enough so he can feel it, keeping his voice quiet. “Hmm, you’re such a slutty bitch for me, you want to be filled with cock even if you can’t get hard. That’s okay, I want that for you too. I’ll let you come today, but you have to wait until I say so.”</p><p>Ben shivers and nods. James had intended to bend him over the sofa and take him there, but seeing how gorgeous and wanting Ben is, he’d like to tease him more, push him further. He kisses Ben again, biting gently at his lips, before pulling his mouth away, bringing it to Ben’s ear so that he can whisper “My sweet toy – can you be good for me a little longer?”</p><p>Ben shudders, and makes an eager “uh-huh” sound, nearly beyond words. “I knew you could, pet. You’re going to crawl for me, to the bedroom, climb onto the bed and wait for me. I want you face down, arse up.”</p><p>Ben nods and shivers, and sinks down to the floor somewhat unsteadily. James hangs back for a moment so he can watch Ben crawl, before following him to the bedroom. He is definitely going to have to have Ben crawl for him more often. It’s powerful, seeing him crawl so obediently. He has to bite back the urge to pounce, to pin Ben to the floor and take him there. He looks so delicious, James knows he would yield so sweetly.</p><p>When they reach the bedroom, he takes the opportunity to grab lube from the bedside table while Ben pulls himself up onto the bed, obediently positioning himself as instructed. James pauses for a moment, silent, just appreciating the sight, before approaching. Ben startles and yelps when James delivers a firm slap to his arse cheek, and James chuckles and rubs pink skin soothingly, “Good, presenting yourself just like I told you to”.</p><p>He runs his hands over Ben, nudging his knees a fraction further apart. He can feel Ben faintly trembling under his hands. He parts Ben’s round cheeks, brushes a finger over Ben’s tight hole, and his patience runs out. He pours lube onto his fingers and begins to roughly open Ben up, stretching him out and making sure to brush his fingers against Ben’s prostate. Ben begins to pant and make helpless sounds of desire. After a short time James can’t wait any longer, and applies lube to his cock, before slowly pressing himself in. It’s a stretch. James has to force himself to not move too fast, as the prep he has done is only just enough, but he knows that both he and Ben love it like this. Ben's so tight around him and he’s not going to last long, but he wants Ben to come while he’s inside him. He reaches one hand around to stroke Ben’s cock, as he begins slowly to move inside him.</p><p>Ben jumps a little when James’ hand makes contact, and James reassures him “Soon, just hold on a little longer for me, you’re okay.” Ben doesn’t reply verbally, just moans softly. Soon, James will be able to spend a day fucking Ben multiple times, using him roughly, teasing him, hurting him a little, getting him so desperate and needy and not even able to get hard until James decides. He'll have so much control. He can imagine it, how beautiful and wanton Ben will look when he’s that desperate. How dependant on James he will be for his pleasure. How much trust Ben is placing in James to ask for this. He groans, the thoughts only adding to his arousal and begins thrusting faster, gripping Ben's hip hard enough that he knows there will be a bruise tomorrow. Ben’s moans have intensified, beginning to sound desperate, almost distressed. He’s been so good for James today.</p><p>“Come for me” James demands, then softens his tone to almost a whisper, coaxing “You’ve been so good, I want you to come now, my sweet little pet”. Ben gasps at James' words, and moments later he clenches around James as he comes. James continues to fuck him, driving in hard, chasing his own orgasm, until Ben begins to whimper from the over-stimulation, pleading “Sir” in a trembling voice. It's enough to push James over the edge, and he comes deep inside Ben.</p><p>After catching his breath, he carefully withdraws. Ben whimpers as he pulls free, and James reaches out and turns Ben over onto his back and then gently pulls him into James’ arms, nuzzling at his face and neck and telling him he was so good, such a good little fucktoy. He can’t wait for them to try out the cock cage, he promises he’ll use Ben so many times before he unlocks it, it will be amazing. Ben’s eyes are still glazed over and his expression euphoric, as he leans into every touch like James has a magnetic pull. He’s not speaking, and it is not clear if he is understanding much other than James’ loving tone of voice and gentle touch right now. That’s okay, they can talk about it at length later.</p><p>Ben is drenched in sweat, his lips are swollen and his hair is a mess. James wants to go and fetch him something to drink, make sure he eats something, clean him with a warm cloth, get him his glasses. But when he begins to move away Ben curls in on himself with a tiny distressed whimper. James relents and returns to stroking him, his hair, his face, making soothing noises. “Shh, good boy, you can rest now, nice and easy, just breathe for me, you were so good for me, pet.”</p><p>Ben mouths something, so James stops speaking, keeps stroking him and waiting for him to speak. </p><p>“I was good?” </p><p>The first time Ben had asked him that after an intense scene, so hopeful but so uncertain, it nearly broke James’ heart. How could Ben not know how amazing he is? He keeps his tone soothing, affectionate. “Yes, pet, you were good for me. I loved it, you were so sweet and obedient, and you took me so well. You’ve been so good, so perfect for me. You gave me exactly what I needed. You can relax now pet, I’m right here, just relax for me and rest now.”</p><p>Ben settles in response to James’ approval, sinks into his embrace, gazing at him adoringly. It’s no hardship for James to stay like this, with Ben so open and trusting and so responsive to comfort. Ben’s breathing begins to even out, and he is blinking slowly, looking sleepy. James keeps stroking his hair and it’s not long before he drifts into sleep, eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>James takes a few moments just to breathe and enjoy the feel of Ben relaxed in sleep against him. Once he certain Ben won’t wake when he moves, James is able to leave him for a moment. He fetches Ben’s glasses as well as some water and fruit for when Ben awakes. He is careful to move quickly, but Ben shows no sign of waking. He returns to the bed and carefully moves Ben so he is comfortably curled on his side with his head in James' lap, a blanket tucked around him so he doesn't get cold. Ben shifts a little, but doesn't wake, and settles again as James strokes his disheveled hair. While Ben naps, he starts his online research – he needs to make sure he makes the best choice for his beautiful Ben, he’d never use a cage that might injure him or cause him more discomfort than planned. They need to start off slowly, both of them were rather overtaken by the fantasy today, but there’s a risk that the reality will be overwhelming, and he needs to be prepared to ease into things, to make sure Ben has a good time and is not pushed too far.</p>
<hr/><p>He’s warm and comfortable when he wakes, and he takes a moment to enjoy how relaxed he feels, almost like he’s still in a dream, before opening his eyes.</p><p>It takes a moment for him to orient himself. He is in bed. His head is tucked up against James’ thigh, with James sitting up in the bed. He shifts a bit so he can gaze up at James more easily. James has his phone in his hand, but he’s looking at Ben, and as Ben blinks, still only half awake, James reaches out and starts petting his hair. This is nice, he can gaze up at James, and still feel a little helpless, like he doesn’t need to get up and start making decisions quite yet. He wishes James was closer though, so he could feel a bit more surrounded, held.</p><p>James smiles at him. “Hi” he says.</p><p>“Hi” Ben returns. His voice is hoarse, but he smiles back, pleased that James is happy.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Good.” Ben pauses, considers his words. “Warm, a bit floaty”</p><p>“That’s good. Thank you for telling me. Does anything feel not good? Any pain?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head, he doesn’t think so.</p><p>“You should eat something, drink something” James says, bringing his hand to rest on Ben's cheek, thumb stroking gently. The contact feels so good, but Ben feels a spike of alarm shoot through him at the idea of one of them leaving the room to get a drink.</p><p>"Can we cuddle a little while first?" Ben asks tentatively, trying not to let his voice shake, hoping that it will be alright.</p><p>“Come here” James matches his actions to his words, reaching out and pulling Ben gently towards him, until Ben is sitting with his back against James’ chest, James’ long limbs surrounding and supporting him. It’s so nice, they are so much closer like this. With James behind him he can’t see James’ face without craning his neck, but he can feel James cradling him and feel safe.</p><p>“Happy like this, pet?” James murmurs. Ben nods.</p><p>“Here” James says, reaching one of his arms to the side and bringing a glass of water towards them. It must have been on the bedside table, Ben realises belatedly. James holds out the glass, encourages Ben to take small sips. Once the water is gone he retrieves a plate of fruit as well and carefully brings a strawberry to Ben’s lips. Ben takes a bite, moaning a little at the sweet intensity of the taste.</p><p>James chuckles. “Good?” he asks. When Ben lifts a hand, intending to feed himself, James gently captures his hand and kisses his knuckles, before pressing it back down to rest on his thigh. He carefully hand feeds Ben more fruit, pausing every now and then to press a kiss to the shell of Ben’s ear or to very gently touch Ben’s face.</p><p>After eating Ben feels a little more himself. He still feels open, unguarded, in a way that he knows will take some time to fade, but he feels more grounded, like he won’t panic at the slightest suggestion of James leaving the room.</p><p>James encourages him to shift positions again, guiding him until they are lying face to face, limbs entangled. James slowly strokes a hand down from the nape of Ben’s neck along his spine. Every so often he presses a close-mouthed kiss to Ben’s cheekbone, his jaw, the arch of his brow. Neither of them speak, and Ben feels like he is being lulled into a trance by the slow repetitive movement of James’ hand.</p><p>"You weren't been bored, waiting for me to wake?" Ben checks after a few minutes, beginning to feel anxious about how much work he can be for James.</p><p>"I could never get bored of you sleeping against me.” James replies, expression serious, before his mouth curves into a smile and he continues. “Besides, I've kept busy doing some research, reading some reviews to work out what we should buy."</p><p>“...reviews of what we discussed?” Ben can feel his cheeks warm.</p><p>“A cock cage for my slutty little pet, yes”, James replies, teasingly, pausing the slow slide of his hand and pressing a somewhat more lingering kiss to Ben’s mouth. His expression returns to something less playful, more sincere. “It was very good of you to tell me what you want. I know that was scary for you and I’m very proud. I’m going to make sure you have a very good time, Ben.”</p><p>“Thank you, James” Ben mumbles, looking down. He must be even more red in the face now, but he wants that, he wants to surrender that control to James, to trust him with something new, and now he knows that James is willing to give him that, that he wants it too. They stay in silence for a few moments, James now stroking Ben’s cheek, the heat in Ben’s face receding as he slowly relaxes, leaning into the touch. He feels relieved and safe and cared for. He asked for something, something that he wanted, and James wasn’t disgusted or angry or disdainful – James was turned on by it, and was pleased with him, and rewarded Ben for asking.</p><p>After several minutes of silence, Ben speaks up again. “James..?”</p><p>“Yes, pet?”</p><p>“Can I read the reviews as well, later?”</p><p>James beams at him “Of course, Ben”, he replies “anything you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>